My Stalker
by liamaris12kyumin
Summary: Hanya kisah seorang yeoja yang tidak pernah berhubungan dengan 'laki-laki' karena satu hal yang tidak diketahuinya. Gender Switch! / RnR please!
1. PROLOG

MY STALKER / GS / PROLOG

.

Kibum pov~

.  
.

"Kibummie, apa kau tak heran?" tanya Sungmin padaku.

"Heran? Kenapa?" tanyaku balik.

Memang apa ada yang aneh dengan diriku?

"Kau itu cantik, pintar, berbakat, dan kau ini mendekati sempurna" ujarnya mengawali.

Akupun hanya bisa mengerutkan keningku bingung. Baru kali ini aku mendengar pujian Sungminnie untukku. Ada apa dengannya? Apa salah minum obat?

"Lalu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Lalu, kenapa tak ada seorang namjapun yang mendekatimu? Setidaknya mengajakmu makan siang mungkin?"

Hhh, aku sendiri sebenarnya sedikit kecewa pada diriku sendiri. Hei, aku ini sudah duduk di bangku kuliah semester tiga, dan aku tak pernah menjalani sebuah hubungan dengan laki-laki. Bahkan ummaku selalu mengataiku seorang lesbian, karena hanya dekat dengan Sungmin.

Jujur kuakui kalau aku bukanlah orang yang susah bersosialisasi, jadi aku memiliki banyak teman. Tapi, hanya sebatas teman perempuan saja, tidak lebih.

Dan yang lebih mengherankannya lagi, setiap kali kelasku mengadakan tugas kelompok, kelompokku hanya akan terisi oleh para siswi sejak sekolah dasar.

Dan lagi, bagaimana bisa aku menempuh jenjang pendidikan selalu ditemani Lee Sungmin ini? Ya, kami memang selalu sekelas sejak sekolah dasar hingga kuliah.

Apa aku ini kurang cantik? Kurang menarik?

"Sebenarnya, ada yang mencurigakan disini Bummie" bisik Sungmin pelan.

Akupun mulai tertarik dengan apa yang akan dibicarakannya.

Segera saja kudekatkan tubuhku disamping Sungmin.

"Apa? Apa?" tanyaku dengan berbisik juga.

Sungminpun mendekatkan bibirnya kesamping telingaku. "Kurasa ada yang menghalangimu untuk dekat dengan laki-laki" bisiknya.

Akupun kembali mengerutkan dahiku. "Bagaimana bisa?" kukerjapkan beberapa kali kedua bola mataku.

"Aish, sudah kubilang dari awal bukan? Kalau kau itu pintar, cantik, baik, berbakat. Jadi tak menutup kemungkinan bukan?" sungut Sungmin setelah menjauhkan bibirnya dari telingaku.

Kulihat dia yang cemberut, aigoo benar-benar cute.

Kucubit pipinya yang menggembung itu. "Jangan mengeluarkan raut wajah begitu, bisa-bisa bodyguardmu langsung datang dan menyeretmu nanti" ujarku mengejeknya.

Ya, lelaki yang kukenal selain keluargaku hanyalah lelaki yang selalu mengejar-ngejar sahabatku ini.

"Dia bukan bodyguardku, dia hanya sekedar kenalanku Bummie" sungut Sungmin lagi.

"Jangan mengelak sungminnie chagi" ejekku dengan memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang biasanya diucapkan oleh namja 'stalker blak-blak'an' sungmin.

"YA!" sungminpun mengeluarkan suara cemprengnya.

"HAHAHAHAHA" akupun tertawa senang melihat wajahnya yang memerah, entah memerah dalam artian apa.

.  
.

Kibum pov End~

.

"Hyung, kenapa kau lakukan ini?" tanya seorang namja heran pada kakak sepupunya.

"Apa? Kau juga melakukannya bukan?" tantang namja lainnya.

"Tapi, aku berani berhadapan langsung dengannya, tapi kenapa kau menjadi pengecut begini?" namja pertama kembali bertanya.

"Hhh, aku memang pengecut, tak seperti dirimu" pasrah namja itu.

.

_TBC?/END?_

Cuma Prolog singkat,,  
Kali ini, genrenya bukan family seperti biasanya.

Delete?/ Continueu? 


	2. Chapter 1

MY STALKER / GS / SIBUM / Chapter 1

Author : Amilia Marisca Kyumin Shipper

Cast : sibum, kyumin

genre : romance, family

warning : maaf kalo pendek,banyak typo, dll. Maklum masih pemula.

-Sibum-

Siwon pov ~

Hhh... Hari ini sama melelahkannya seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Aigoo, lihatlah tanganku ini, lecet-lecet. Untung saja aku jago beladiri sehingga mampu membawa orang yang tertarik pada 'Kibummieku' masuk ke rumah sakit.

Apa aku berlebihan? Tentu saja tidak, mereka memang pantas mendapatkannya. Karena yang kutahu, mereka hanya menyukai 'Kibummieku' dari fisik saja, tak lebih.

Dan aku memang berhak bukan memasukkan mereka ke gedung penuh dengan bau obat-obatan itu? Jangan ditanya lagi, mengingat kedudukanku yang tidak bisa diremehkan ini, aku dengan mudah mengatur segala hal. Hahaha, terimakasih appa!

Kujalankan kakiku ke sebuah kamar bercat biru muda yang berada tepat disamping kamarku.

Cklek

Terlihat ummaku yang tengah sibuk menyuapi sesosok bayi yang tengah bermain dilantai itu.

"Baby, jangan menyusahkan Monnie begini. Aaaa..." dengan penuh kesabaran, ummaku itu menyuapkan sedikit demi sedikit makanan yang dibawanya.

Sedangkan bayi itu malah merangkak menjauhi umma dengan boneka kodok di tangan mungilnya.

"Choi Minho, jangan nakal, ne?" perintah ummaku sabar.

Akupun berjalan mendekati mereka, kemudian memeluk bayi itu dari belakang. "Sejak kapan anak daddy jadi nakal begini, eoh?" tanyaku seraya menggelitik perutnya itu.

Diapun merasa kegelian dan menggeliat didalam pelukanku.

"HAHAHAHAHA... DIIIII... HAHAHA" tawanyapun meledak.

Mendengar tawanya itu, semakin membuatku gencar untuk menggelitikinya.

Lihat saja, bahkan wajahnya sampai memerah begini. Aku jadi tak tega.

Kuhentikan gelitikanku di perutnya, tak mungkinkan aku mau membuatnya memuntahkan makanannya.

Kubalikkan tubuh kecilnya kemudian kudekatkan wajahku ke wajah Minho, sehingga kini ujung hidungnya menempel di ujung hidungku. Mata bulatnya melihatku dengan lucu.

Aigoo, wajahnya benar-benar kecil. hahaha.

"Diii... mam..mammm..mam" ujarnya tak jelas seraya mengelus pipiku.

Kujauhkan wajahku kemudian mengambil mangkuk plastik kecil yang dipegang umma.

"Biar aku saja umma" ujarku.

"Aish, dasar anak daddy" ejek ummaku pada Minho yang malah melengoskan wajahnya. Mereka benar-benar lucu.

"Aaaa..." kusuapkan sesendok kecil namun penuh itu pada bayi dihadapanku. Dengan lahap, ia menerimanya.

Kembali kusuapkan beberapa sendok makanan yang ada di mangkuk yang kubawa hingga tak terasa, mangkuk itu telah kosong.

Kuletakkan mangkuk kosong itu di meja kecil yang ada di kamar ini kemudian memberi sebotol susu formula pada bayi kecilku ini.

Kutimang pelan tubuh mungil nan berisinya. Kelihatannya dia nyaman dengan perlakuanku. Tak lama kemudian, Minhopun tertidur. Ini memang sudah masuk jam tidur Minho.

Kuletakkan dengan pelan tubuh kecil itu ke dalam box bayi miliknya. Kemudian, akupun keluar.

"Tolong bersihkan kamar Minho, tapi jangan membuatnya terbangun. Arra?!" perintahku pada baby sitter yang kebetulan berpapasan denganku.

"Ye, tuan muda" patuhnya kemudian beranjak menuju kamar Minho.

Akupun berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Disana ada umma yang tengah menonton TV sambil memakan keripik kentang yang ada di toples di lengannya.

Kuambil sebuah keripik dengan santainya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutku.

"Aish, selalu saja kau ini" sungutnya.

Aku memang senang sekali menggodanya, sama seperti Minho. Karena ummaku ini sering sekali ditinggal appa ke luar negeri untuk urusan perusahaan. Hitung-hitung untuk memberinya hiburan.

Dan kenapa beliau tidak ikut menemani? Jawabannya simple, karena aku yang menyuruhnya tetap berada dirumah. Tentu saja untuk membantuku merawat Minho jika aku kuliah. Aku memang tak sepenuhnya percaya pada pembantu ataupun baby sitter yang bekerja disini.

"Choi Heechul cantik sekali kalau sedang kesal begini" ujarku menggoda ummaku itu. Tak lupa kucolek dagu putihnya.

"Yaish, jangan menggodaku. Aku ini ibumu" sungutnya kesal seraya mencubit pipiku pelan. Aish, pelan menurut Choi Heechul memang bukan main-main.

"Ibu? Kenapa wajahnya masih muda begini? Bukan nunaku eoh?" godaku lagi.

Memang wajah ummaku ini awet muda, tidak seperti ibu-ibu seumurannya di luar sana. Dan appaku juga tak kalah tampan, pantas saja umma mau dengan appa. Yang akhirnya berbuahlah(?) aku yang sangat tampan ini.

"Ish, umma memang awet muda tahu. Kau saja yang boros wajah begitu" ujarnya balik mengejekku.

Boros wajah? Aku ini namja yang tampan dan berkharisma, mana ada yang namanya boros wajah.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabar Kibummiemu itu?" tanya umma mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelum aku membalasnya.

Aku memang sudah mengatakan sejujurnya pada orang tuaku tentang yeoja sempurna dimataku itu.

Dan kelihatannya mereka menerima saja, walaupun belum pernah bertatap wajah langsung dengan Kibummie. Tapi aku sudah menunjukkan foto Kibummie yang kuambil diam-diam itu.

"Baik umma" jawabku santai seraya kembali memakan keripik kentang milik umma.

"Aish, bukan itu maksud umma" ujarnya dengan nada kesal. Sepertinya beliau tidak puas dengan jawabanku.

"Lalu?" tanyaku polos. Hei, aku memang tak tahu apa maksud wanita cantik didepanku ini.

"Apa kau sudah berani mendekatinya?" Ah, itu maksudnya, kenapa tak bilang langsung saja dari tadi.

Apa aku harus mengatakan kejujuran atau kebohongan? Kalau kukatakan yang sesungguhnya, bisa-bisa aku ditertawai wanita ini.

"Tak usah berfikir lama-lama. Umma yakin jawabannya adalah tidak" ejeknya disertai nada menghina.

"Bukannya aku tidak berani umma, tapi..." belum sempat aku menyangkalnya, umma sudah memotong kalimatku.

"Jangan memberikan alasan yang tidak masuk akal lagi Choi Siwon. Yang umma tahu, kau belum berani mendekatinya" ujar ummaku dengan santai.

"Apa kau tak kasihan pada Minho? Dia membutuhkan seorang ibu" tambah umma.

Aish, apa umma tak tahu, Minho juga menjadi salah satu dari sekian alasanku hingga sekarang belum berani mendekati yeoja cantik yang menjadi incaranku itu.

"Tapi bummie bukan umma Minho" ujarku.

"Dan aku tak yakin Bummie akan menerima Minho dengan suka rela. Umurnya masih muda, sama sepertiku umma. Dia juga membutuhkan kebebasan" lanjutku panjang lebar.

"Jadi, kau meragukan Kibummie?" tanya ummaku.

"Tentu saja. Mana ada wanita yang mau merawat anak yang bukan anaknya sendiri, disamping wanita itu bisa mempunyai anak sendiri" jawabku tak yakin.

Umma membelai rambutku pelan menggunakan tangan halusnya. "Minimal, cobalah untuk menyapanya. Umma yakin kalau Kibummie bukanlah wanita yang seperti ada di pikiranmu" nasehatnya.

Akupun hanya diam, mencerna kembali kalimat yang diucapkan wanita yang telah melahirkanku ini.

Apa aku harus menyapa Kibummie dulu? Tapi bagaimana caranya?

...

Keesokan harinya.

"DIIII!" kurasakan telapak tangan yang menamparku dengan brutal, walau tamparan itu sama sekali tidak menyakitkan, tapi bisa membangunkanku.

Kutangkap pergelangan tangan itu agar berhenti melakukan aksinya. "HUWEEEEE!"

Seketika itu pula, suara tangis yang memekakan telinga itu memenuhi ruangan kamarku, dan juga berhasil membuatku tersadar sepenuhnya.

"Minho-ya, ada apa? Kenapa menangis?" tanyaku seraya menutup mulut kecil itu dengan sebelah tanganku.

Kulihat tubuhnya yang menggeliat hebat, berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang kupegang, serta mulutnya yang kubungkam.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, kubaringkan tubuh kecil gempal itu disebelahku, kemudian memeluknya lembut.

"DIIII!" sepertinya bayi ini tengah kesal. Aku suka sekali melihatnya seperti ini, benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Hm? Ada apa?" jawabku atas panggilannya.

Kulihat bibir mungilnya mengatakan sesuatu yang 'absurd' dengan cepat, sepertinya dia tengah mengomel.

Diakhir kalimatnya, terlihat dia cemberut. Benar-benar marah, eoh?

Kuangkat tubuh kecil itu keluar kamarku. Aish, bagaimana Minho bisa masuk kedalam kamarku?

"Ah, akhirnya ketemu juga. Tolong mandikan Minho ya" pintaku pada baby sitter yang seharusnya memang ada didekat Minho itu.

Kuberikan tubuh kecil itu pada baby sitternya kemudian akupun kembali ke kamarku untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap kuliah.

Ah, waktu kuliah adalah waktu yang paling kunantikan. Aku bisa dengan leluasa menjadi 'stalker' yeoja idamanku. Sebenarnya, aku menjadi 'stalker'nya tidak hanya saat waktu kuliah saja, hehehe... Tapi, waktuku kembali diambil alih oleh bayi kecil nan menggemaskan itu.

"Umma, aku titip Minho dirumah ne? Jangan umma apa-apakan anakku itu" ujarku saat aku menyelesaikan sarapanku.

Sedangkan Minho tengah disuapi baby sitternya di kursi khusus bayi miliknya.

"Kau pikir apa yang akan kulakukan pada cucuku sendiri?! Dasar anak nakal!" sungut ummaku kesal.

"Bisa saja umma menggigitnya karena gemas akan pipinya yang gembul, atau bahkan menjilatinya?" ujarku berandai-andai. Bisa saja bukan seosang Choi Heechul yang tingkat 'kewarasannya' diragukan itu melakukan hal semacam itu?

"Ya! Kau kira umma tega apa melihat cucu umma menangis?!" jawabnya dengan berapi-api.

"Memang" jawabku santai.

"Ya! Kugigit juga pipi bulat anakmu ini" ucapnya.

"UMMA!"

...

"Selamat pagi Kyu!" sapaku semangat pada teman seper'hidup'ku ini.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa terlihat gembira begini?" heran Kyuhyun atas sapaan pagiku.

Aish, aku kan hanya menyapanya saja, apa yang salah?

"Memangnya kapan aku terlihat bersedih?!" tanyaku kesal.

"Haish, seminggu yang lalu kau terlihat murung karena Kibum tidak masuk kuliah karena sakit" jawabnya santai.

Aish, kenapa dia mengungkit-ungkitnya lagi? Padahal hari itu aku dengan sangat berani mengintip jendela kamar Kibummie yang ada di lantai dua diatas pohon. Dan keesokan harinya, gantian aku yang masuk rumah sakit karena terjatuh dari pohon. Benar-benar mengenaskan.

"Tak usah dibahas lagi" ujarku seraya mengibaskan tanganku.

"Ahahaha, kau ini lucu sekali hyung" ejeknya terang-terangan.

"Ah, sekarang waktunya Minnie sampai di kampus. Aku harus menyambutnya" ujar Kyuhyun dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

"Aku ikut" ujarku cepat sebelum Kyuhyun pergi.

Kyuhyunpun menatapku heran. "Kenapa kau ikut, hyung?" terlihat olehku wajahnya yang tengah berfikir keras.

"Jangan bilang kalau HYUNG JUGA MENYUKAI MINNIE?!" ujarnya tiba-tiba membuatku kaget.

Kyuhyun menatapku tajam, seolah mengatakan kalau Sungmin sudah menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

"Oh, atau jangan-jangan Kibum hanya menjadi alasan hyung saja agar aku tak marah padamu. Dan dengan bebasnya kau mendengar ceritaku tentang Minnie. Kau benar-benar licik Choi Siwon" sambungnya yang dengan jelas menuduhku hal yang sama sekali tidak ada yang benar.

"Apa maksudmu?! Kau gila Cho Kyuhyun?!" sentakku tak terima dengan pemikiran bodohnya.

"Aku? Gila? Kau yang gila hyung!" ujarnya tak terima.

Ah, apa yang tengah kami lakukan sekarang? Melakukan hal nonsense yang sama sekali tidak penting. Dan kenapa aku juga ikut menanggapinya?

Kau harus ingat Choi Siwon, namja didepanmu ini adalah murid akselerasi saat SMP dan SMA, dia masih kecil dan kekanakan!

Kupegang bahunya yang menegang itu. "Dengar Cho Kyuhyun! Aku sama sekali tak memiliki rasa ketertarikan kepada Sungmin. Dan aku hanya menyukai Kibum, Kim Ki Bum, bukan Lee Sungmin" ujarku dengan tegas.

"Lalu, kenapa hyung mau ikut denganku menyambut Minnie?" tanyanya.

"Hei, aku tak bilang bukan kalau aku ikut menyambut Sungmin? Aku hanya ingin menampakkan diriku dihadapan Kibummie. Kau tahu bukan kalau Sungmin biasanya berangkat bersama Kibummie?" jawabku.

"Jinja? Kau tidak sedang berbohong kan hyung?" tanyanya ragu.

Kulepaskan tanganku yang berada di bahunya. "Untuk apa aku berbohong, tak ada untungnya juga bukan untukku?" ujarku santai.

Kyuhyunpun mengalungkan lengannya di bahuku. "Kalau begitu, Kaja!" ajaknya semangat.

Akupun mengikuti langkah panjangnya. Hei, aku ini lebih tinggi dari Kyuhyun, jadi langkahku lebih panjang darinya.

Kamipun berbincang mengenai hal-hal yang menurutku tidak penting namun menarik. #loh?

Sampai kami tiba di bangku yang terletak di bawah pohon yang berada didekat gerbang kampus.

"Hyung yakin mau menemuinya?" tanya Kyuhyun padaku.

Akupun mengangguk dengan ragu. Ah, kenapa aku jadi pesimis begini?

"Itu mereka hyung! Kaja kita kesana!" ujar Kyuhyun seraya menarik lenganku.

Akupun melepaskan tarikannya. "Aku tidak jadi saja ya, Kyu" mohonku.

Aigoo, bahkan saat melihat Kibummie dengan jarak 15 meter dihadapanku saja, jantungku rasanya berdegup sangat kencang, seperti mau keluar dari tempatnya.

Ah, kenapa nyaliku jadi ciut begini? Kenapa denganmu Choi Siwon?!

Tanpa mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu, akupun berlari kencang meninggalkannya sendiri.

"HYUNG!"

.  
.

-Sibum-

.

TBC?/END?

Yang udah baca, jangan lupa reviewnya!

RnR pleasee! 


	3. Chapter 2

MY STALKER / GS / SIBUM / Chapter 2

Author : Amilia Marisca Kyumin Shipper

Cast : sibum, kyumin

genre : romance, family

warning : maaf kalo pendek,banyak typo, dll. Maklum masih pemula.

-Sibum-

.

Kibum pov~

.

Pagi ini terasa sama saja seperti pagi yang sebelumnya. Ya, memang dalam kehidupanku ini tak ada yang berubah. Selalu mengulangi pagi, siang, sore, dan malam yang sama. Benar-benar membosankan.

"Selamat pagi Sungminnie chagi!" sapa seorang makhluk yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan di pagi harinya pada sahabatku ini.

"Aish, kenapa kau suka sekali menggangguku sih!" sungut Sungmin risih. Hahaha, lucu sekali kalau melihat sahabatku ini terlihat kesal karena perbuatan namja didepan kami ini.

"Karena aku mencintaimu" jawabnya santai.

Kulihat wajah Sungmin yang tiba-tiba saja memerah. Ada apa dengannya?

"Kita pergi saja Bummie" ajak Sungmin seraya menarik pergelangan tanganku, berjalan cepat menjauhi namja yang mengejar-ngejar Sungmin itu.

"AKU AKAN SELALU MENUNGGUMU MEMBALAS CINTAKU, SUNGMINNIE CHAGI!" teriak Kyuhyun keras. Aigoo, aku tak menyangka ada juga namja yang mencintai sahabatku ini begitu dalam.

Sungmin menarikku hingga menuju kantin.

Kamipun duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada disana.

"Coffe latte satu dan milk tea satu" pesan Sungmin saat seorang pelayan datang.

Aish, anak ini tahu saja kalau aku menyukai coffe latte di pagi hari begini.

"Namja kecil itu suka sekali menggangguku" ujar Sungmin membuka pembicaraan.

"Namja kecil? Maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung.

Darimana Sungmin bisa menyimpulkan kalau Kyuhyun itu namja kecil? Yang benar saja, bahkan tinggi kami berdua tak sampai pada dagunya, kecuali jika kami memakai heels.

"Dia kan anak akselerasi. Bahkan seharusnya dia itu dua tahun dibawah kita. Benar-benar namja kecil bukan?" jelas Sungmin.

Pesanan kami akhirnya datang juga. Kuseruput sedikit gelas berisi coffe latte dihadapanku. Memang aku tak suka jika memakai sedotan, menurutku akan memperlambat saja, jadi kubuang saja sedotannya.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau Kyuhyun itu anak akselerasi?" tanyaku curiga.

Hahaha, sekarang dia bahkan mengikuti caraku meminum minumannya, langsung dari gelasnya tanpa sedotan. Padahal biasanya dia akan mengejekku jika tak menggunakan sedotan. Bahkan kali ini dia meminum setengah isi dari gelas itu dengan cepat. Benar-benar bukan seperti seorang Lee Sungmin. Kurasa dia gugup.

"Aa.. Akuu... emm.. anu..." ujarnya gugup seraya memasang tampang berfikir yang lucu. Aigoo, sahabatku ini. Diumurnya yang sudah tak kecil lagi ini, wajahnya masih terlihat imut bak wajah anak SMP. Aku ragu, apa dia memalsukan KTPnya ya?

"Anu apa Sungminnie chagi?" tanyaku dengan nada mengejek.

"Ah, sudah kutebak dari dulu. Kau juga tertarik pada Kyuhyun bukan?" sambarku cepat sebelum dia mengelak.

Diapun menutup wajahnya yang sepertinya memerah itu. Ah, sia-sia saja kau menutup wajahmu menggunakan kedua telapak tanganmu itu. Sudah terlihat jelas kedua telingamu juga ikut memerah. Aigoo, dia malu.

"Jangan keras-keras Bummie. Bisa saja dia ada disekitar kita" ujarnya masih menutup wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba saja ada yang menepuk bahuku pelan. Ah, apa dua orang ini memiliki ikatan batin? Ya, dia Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyuruhku menyingkir dengan menggunakan bahasa tubuhnya. Dengan patuh, akupun pindah tempat duduk.

Kemudian Kyuhyun duduk ditempat yang kududuki tadi.

Akupun mengedarkan pandanganku, mencari tempat duduk yang kosong dengan segelas coffe latte ditanganku.

Hhh~ Kenapa tiba-tiba kantin jadi penuh begini?

Kyuhyun yang melihatku tengah mencari tempat duduk, langsung saja menunjuk sebuah tempat yang sudah ada seorang namja disana. Walaupun ada satu kursi kosong disana, tapi mana mungkin aku duduk semeja dengan namja yang tak ku kenal?

'Dia sahabatku, dia baik. Dan tadi aku duduk disana' ujar Kyuhyun tanpa suara.

Ah, apa boleh buat. Tak ada pilihan lagi. Aku juga mau melihat sahabatku bahagia, dan aku yakin kalau Kyuhyun itu orang yang baik.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat yang ditunjuk Kyuhyun, tak terlalu jauh memang. Pantas saja kalau Kyuhyun mendengar percakapan kami.

"Permisi" ujarku pelan pada namja yang tengah santai menikmati segelas americano di genggamannya. Diapun menoleh. Tampan sekali sahabat Kyuhyun ini. Apa orang tampan harus bersahabat dengan orang tampan juga?

"Boleh saya duduk disini?" tanyaku lembut.

.

.

Kibum pov end~ .

.

Siwon pov

.

Kemana namja Cho itu? Kenapa meninggalkanku begitu saja?

Akupun menyeruput santai americano yang kupesan tadi.

Hhh~ bosan juga kalau harus sendiri begini.

"Permisi" suara lembut ini. Sepertinya suara yang sudah tak asing lagi ditelingaku.

Akupun menoleh, dan sekarang dapat kulihat dengan jelas sosok indah ciptaan Tuhan berdiri dihadapanku.

Ya Tuhan, kalau seperti ini, mana mungkin aku kuat.

"Boleh saya duduk disini?" tanyanya lembut. Ah! Suara nyaringnya bagaikan candu bagiku.

Kalau saja aku ini bukanlah Choi Siwon, pasti aku akan mengangakan bibir tebalku ini.

Aigoo, dadaku berdetak dengan sangat kencang. Baru kali ini aku dapat melihatnya sedekat ini. Wajahnya benar-benar sempurna.

"Ehm.." suaranya itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Aish, kau benar-benar memalukan Choi Siwon!

"Ne?" tanyaku balik seraya mencoba bersikap senormal mungkin.

"Boleh saya duduk disini?" ulangnya.

"Ehmm... Silahkan" jawabku menyembunyikan rasa gugupku.

"Kau teman Kyuhyun?" tanya Kibummie membuka percakapan.

Kyuhyun? Aku sampai lupa tentang bocah itu.

"Ne. Bagaimana kau tahu, ehmm..." ujarku menggantung.

"Kibum, Kim Kibum" ucapnya seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Putih. Seputih salju. Apa aku harus membalas uluran tangannya? Harus Choi Siwon. Ini kesempatan untukmu.

"Choi Siwon" balasku seraya menyambut uluran tangannya.

Aigoo, telapak tangannya benar-benar halus. Bagaikan candu bagiku. Tapi aku harus melepaskannya agar tak membuatnya memberiku kesan jelek di pertemuan pertama kami.

"Ah, tadi Kyuhyun yang menyuruhku untuk duduk disini. Katanya dia temanmu Siwon-ssi" jawab Kibummie.

Jadi Cho jelek itu yang menyuruh Kibummie kemari. Apa aku harus marah atau berterimakasih padanya?

"Memangnya dia kemana?" tanyaku lagi. Ah, kalau seperti ini, kami seperti sudah berkenalan sejak lama saja. Aku harus membuatnya senyaman mungkin. Kenapa tak dari dulu saja aku melakukannya? Dasar Choi Siwon babo!

"Dia sedang duduk semeja dengan Sungmin, temanku, disana" ujarnya seraya menunjuk salah satu meja.

Kuikuti telunjuk Kibummie. Ah, dia terlihat tengah menggoda Sungmin yang menunduk malu. Tumben sekali, biasanya Sungmin akan marah-marah kalau digoda si evil itu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Ah Sungmin-ssi rupanya" ujarku seraya mengangguk-angguk.

"Kau kenal dengan Sungmin?" tanyanya heran.

Kenal? Tak mungkin. Kalau aku berani berkenalan dengan Sungmin-ssi, sekalian saja denganmu Kibummie.

"Aniyo. Hanya saja Kyuhyun sering menceritakan tentang Sungmin-ssi" jawabku lancar.

Ah, lama-lama kami terlihat seperti sudah mengenal sejak lama saja. Kecanggungan tak terlihat sama sekali sekarang. Ini benar-benar perkembangan yang sangat pesat. Semangat Choi Siwon!

"Ah, begitu. Dia benar-benar mengincar Sungmin ya, rupanya" ujar Kibummie.

"Ne, dia juga benar-benar mencintai temanmu itu" balasku.

Memang benar bukan apa yang kukatakan barusan? Bocah tengik itu benar-benar terpesona akan seorang Lee Sungmin.

"Andai saja aku seperti Sungmin" gumam Kibummie pelan.

"Ne?" tanyaku pura-pura tak mendengar.

Walaupun suaranya terdengar lirih, tapi aku bisa mendengarkannya dengan jelas. Apa maksudnya? Apa Kibummie menyukai Kyuhyun? Maldo ANDWE!

"Ani, bukan apa-apa. Beruntung sekali ya menjadi Sungmin, dicintai orang sebaik Kyuhyun" jawab Kibummie seraya mengubah auranya menjadi menyedihkan.

Apa yang barusan dikatakan Kibummie? Apa dia benar-benar menyukai bocah ingusan itu?! Tidak Mungkin! dan TIDAK BOLEH!

"Ah, bukan berarti aku menyukai Kyuhyun. Maksudku itu hanya... eum... permisalan saja. Ya, hanya misalnya saja" terang Kibummie.

Huft. Kukira Kibummie menyukai Kyuhyun. Untung saja tidak. Kalau benar begitu, tak segan-segan kupatahkan seluruh tubuh bocah itu. Benar-benar sadis bukan aku ini?

Drrt... Drrt...

Kurogoh saku celanaku, mencari sebuah benda yang bergetar itu. Siapa sih yang menelpon pagi-pagi begini?! mengganggu saja.

Ah, umma ternyata. Ada apa umma menelponku? Bukankah kami baru saja bertemu tadi?

"Yoboseo?" sapaku terlebih dahulu.

"Hiks... Hiks... Siwonnie" terdengar suara isakan umma. Apa aku salah dengar? Umma menangis?

"Waeyo, umma?" tanyaku pelan.

Kulirik sekilas Kibummie yang tengah menatapku penasaran, dan aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyumanku saja.

"Min.. hiks.. hiks... Minho... hiks.."

DEG!

Ada apa dengan Minho? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan anak semata wayangku itu? Semoga saja tak terjadi apa-apa. Ya Tuhan, lindungilah Minhoku!

Kutunggu sebentar hingga umma mengeluarkan suaranya lagi. "Minho jatuh dari kasur, Siwonnie. hiks..."

Aku terdiam, hanya mampu duduk membeku sampai cairan yang kuyakini sebagai air mata itu jatuh begitu saja. "Se.. sekarang di... dimana umma?" tanyaku menahan tangis.

"Di rumah sakit dekat rumah. Kemarilah" kini ganti suara appa yang menjawab pertanyaanku. Bisa kupastikan umma sudah menangis hebat.

"Aku segera kesana appa" ujarku cepat seraya membanting kasar ponselku kemudian berlari begitu saja menuju parkiran.

Bahkan aku melupakan Kibummie...

.

.  
Siwon pov End~

.

-Sibum-

.

Kibum pov~

.

Ada apa dengan namja tampan itu? Kenapa dia berlari sambil menangis begitu? Memangnya siapa yang tengah menelponnya tadi? Apa begitu darurat hingga dia melempar ponsel serta meninggalkan tas yang tadi dibawanya begitu saja?

Ah, sebaiknya kutanyakan Kyuhyun saja. Mungkin dia mengetahui sesuatu, katanyakan dia temannya.

Kuambil tas dan ponselnya yang ada di meja, kemudian berjalan mendekati tempat yang tadi kutempati.

Eh? Ada apa dengan Sungminnie? Kenapa dia menunduk begitu?

"Ada apa ini?" tanyaku membuat dua orang itu menatapku.

Astaga, lihat saja wajah memerah Sungmin? Pantas saja kalau dia menunduk, mungkin menutupi malu.

"Tak ada apa-apa, nuna" jawab Kyuhyun disertai cengiran.

"Ya! Kau memanggil Kibummie nuna, dan tak memanggilku nuna?!" sungut Sungmin tajam.

Hahahaha, apa Sungminnie cemburu padaku? Yang benar saja.

"Karena wajahmu yang imut ini tak pantas untuk dipanggil nuna, Sungminnie chagi..." ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada menggoda.

Aish, kenapa jadi seperti ini! Aku kesini kan mau menanyakan perihal Siwon-ssi.

"Oh ya, tadi temanmu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan tas dan ponselnya" ujarku seraya menyodorkan tas serta ponsel milik Siwon-ssi.

Kyuhyunpun mengerutkan dahinya, terlihat bingung.

"Memangnya dia pergi kemana? kamar mandi?" tebaknya yang kurasa salah besar itu.

Mana mungkin kalau hanya ke kamar mandi saja sampai menangis begitu?

"Entahlah, aku juga tak tahu. Tadi setelah menerima telpon dari ponselnya, dia membanting ponselnya dan pergi begitu saja sambil menangis" ceritaku.

Kyuhyunpun merampas ponsel milik Siwon-ssi yang ada di tanganku, melihatnya sebentar, kemudian mengambil ponselnya, dan mengembalikan ponsel Siwon-ssi padaku.

Nampaknya dia tengah menghubungi seseorang.

"Ne, ini Kyuhyun, ahjussi" ujarnya.

"Ne? Benarkah? Ah, kalau begitu terima kasih atas informasinya, dan semoga tak terjadi apapun padanya... ne..." itulah yang dapat kudengar dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyunpun menatapku serius. Ada apa dengannya?

"Karena sekarang nuna yang memegang ponsel dan tas milik Siwon hyung, jadi nuna yang harus mengembalikannya" ujarnya santai. Ah, aneh sekali anak ini, tadi serius sekarang bisa sesantai ini.

"Mwo?! Kenapa harus aku? Kan kau temannya" ujarku tak terima. Yang benar saja, kenapa harus aku?!

"Eits, kan nuna yang memegang tas dan ponselnya. Jadi, yang berkewajiban mengembalikannya bukan aku, tapi nuna. Dia ada di Rumah Sakit *******. Kalau masalah ruangannya, tanya saja pada resepsionis atas nama Choi Minho. Kami pergi dulu nuna. Annyeong!" ujar Kyuhyun seraya menarik tangan Sungmin menjauhiku.

YA! Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa kejadian seperti ini terjadi padaku?! Aku harus bagaimana?! Ini pertama kalinya aku bisa sedekat ini dengan seorang namja. Jika apa yang dikatakan Sungminnie benar, kalau selama ini ada sesuatu yang menghalangiku mendekati namja, sekarang dimana 'sesuatu' itu berada? Kenapa tak datang seperti dulu-dulu?!

Hhh~ Daripada aku mendumel pada diriku sendiri, lebih baik aku menuruti perintah Kyuhyun saja. Tak ada salahnya bukan? Dan lagi, aku juga bisa membolos mata kuliah hari ini. Tak terlalu buruk.

Tapi, tunggu dulu. Tadi Kyuhyun bilang Siwon-ssi ada di rumah sakit? Dan lagi, Choi Minho? Siapa lagi namja itu? Apa mungkin kakaknya atau adiknya Siwon-ssi?

Ah, aku tahu. Pasti karena Choi Minho itu, Siwon-ssi menjadi tergesa-gesa dan menangis tadi. Pasti seorang Choi Minho tadi benar-benar berharga untuknya. Ya, pasti begitu. Kau memang cerdas Kim Ki Bum!

.

TBC?/END?

.

Weits, mian updatenya lama+pendek...

yang udah baca, ditunggu reviewnya...

RnR please... 


	4. Chapter 3

MY STALKER / GS / SIBUM / CHAPTER 3

Author : Amilia Marisca Kyumin Shipper

Cast : sibum, kyumin

genre : romance, family

warning : maaf kalo pendek,banyak typo, dll. Maklum masih pemula.

-Sibum-

.

Dengan nafas terengah, akupun berlari dari dalam mobilku menuju rumah sakit yang dimaksudkan umma.

Aigoo, kenapa Minho bisa jatuh dari kasur? Apa tak ada yang menjaganya?!

Segera saja kulajukan kakiku ini menuju ruang rawat anakku.

"Mamamamammmm" saat aku memasuki kamar bernuansa anak kecil itu, seketika terdengar rengekan seorang yang benar-benar kukenal.

Ya, Minho tengah merengek manja, sepertinya minta makan. Loh? Bukankah tadi dia sudah sarapan?

"MINHO-YA!" segera saja kuterjang tubuh kecil yang tengah duduk di atas kasurnya itu.

"Aigoo, ini apa, hmm?" tanyaku lembut seraya mengelus pelan perban yang melingkari kepalanya.

Minhopun mengikuti arah tanganku yang bersarang di kepalanya.

Dia menyingkirkan tangan besarku itu.

"Sepertinya masih sakit Wonnie" ujar umma memberitahu.

Akupun menatap anakku ini kasihan, pasti dia tidak tahan rasa sakit.

"Maafkan daddy, ne" ujarku merasa bersalah.

Akupun naik keatas ranjang Minho, kemudian memangkunya. "Minho lapar?" tanyaku seraya menatapnya.

Anak itu terlihat kurang paham dengan apa yang kutanyakan, terlihat dari ekspresi bingung yang ditampakkannya.

"Mam?" tanyaku lagi.

"Mamamamammmm" jawabnya bersemangat.

"Umma, Minho ingin makan" seruku pada umma yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Umma menatapku dan Minho bergantian, "Tadi umma sudah menyuruh babysitter Minho untuk pulang dan membuatkannya makanan" ujar umma.

Ah, begitu. Memang sih, jarak rumah kami dengan rumah sakit tak begitu jauh, bahkan bisa dibilang dekat.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, Minho sayang" kuelus perut kecilnya itu.

"Umma, bagaimana Minho bisa jatuh?" tanyaku pada umma. Ah, hal ini yang ingin kutanyakan dari tadi.

"Bagaimana lagi, karena anakmu yang terlalu hyperaktif" jawab umma singkat.

Umma mengelus lengan kecil Minho sayang. Ah, aku beruntung sekali umma bisa menerima Minho, bahkan menyayangi Minho begitu dalam.

"Begitu ya... Lalu kemana babysitternya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Katanya dia tadi tengah membuatkan susu formula untuk Minho di dapur, dan saat dia kembali, Minho sudah ada dibawah dan menangis kencang" terang umma mengenai kronologi terjatuhnya Minho dari atas kasur.

Akupun menatap gemas akan bayi yang ada didekapanku ini, "Lain kali jangan terlalu banyak bergerak" ujarku padanya.

Cklek

"Permisi nyonya, tuan muda, ini makanan tuan kecil" ujar seorang babysitter dengan sopan.

"Ah, ne. Kemarikan. Kau bisa pulang dulu untuk istirahat. Jika aku membutuhkanmu, aku akan menghubungimu" ujar umma lembut.

"Ye, terima kasih nyonya" ujarnya sopan kemudian menyerahkan sebuah kotak makan serta tas bayi yang kuyakin isinya adalah perlengkapan dan mainan Minho.

Babysitter itupun keluar dari ruang rawat Minho.

"Mamamamamammmmm!" seru Minho semangat saat umma membuka tutup kotak makannya.

"Sudah tak sabar eoh?!" akupun mengelus pelan pipi tembam yang bergerak-gerak lucu itu.

Ummapun menyuapi Minho, sedangkan aku hanya memangkunya saja. Sesekali aku juga membersihkan makanan yang bertebaran di sekitar mulutnya dengan menggunakan kain yang sudah disiapkan.

Anak itu semangat sekali makannya, pantas saja dia gemuk begini.

.Tok

Suara ketukan pintu itu mengalihkan pandangan kami, aku dan umma, yang semula menatap intens pada Minho.

"Siapa yang datang umma? Appa?" tanyaku.

"Kalau appa, kenapa mengetuk pintu segala?" sanggah umma. Ah, benar juga.

"Masuk!" ujar umma.

Cklek

Pintupun terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yang begitu kukagumi.

Mataku sontak membulat lebar, benar-benar terkejut akan kedatangannya. Kenapa dia kemari? Dan bagaimana bisa?

Ummapun menampakkan ekspresi yang tak jauh beda denganku. Namun, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

"Ah! Teman Siwonnie ya? Sini-sini duduk!" ujar seorang Choi Heechul bersemangat.

WHAT!? Ada apa dengan umma?! Apa umma menyadari sosok Kibummie?

Kibummiepun menurut dan duduk disamping umma.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah cerita kalau punya teman secantik ini Wonnie?" tanya umma dengan seringai andalannya.

Choi Heechul benar-benar!

"Eum... Sebenarnya kami juga baru mengenal, ahjumma" ujar Kibummie membenarkan.

"Ah, jangan panggil ahjumma. Terdengar sangat aneh! Panggil saja umma, seperti teman-teman Siwonnie yang lain" pinta umma.

Ya! Kebohongan apa ini? Tak ada satupun temanku yang memanggilnya umma selain temanku yang benar-benar dekat, Kyuhyun misalnya.

"Ne, ahju... ah umma" jawab Kibummie sedikit gugup. Ah, umma yang salah!

"Mamamamamammmm" Minho yang merasa dirinya diabaikanpun berujar.

Aigoo! Lihatlah pipi bulatnya yang belepotan ini. Pasti anak ini makan sendiri tadi sejak Kibummie datang.

Kubersihkan pelan pipi bulat itu menggunakan kain yang kupegang.

"Oh ya, siapa namamu cantik?" tanya umma dengan nada sedikit centil.

"Kibum, Kim Kibum, umma" jawab Kibummie.

'Choi Kibum lebih tepatnya' tambahku dalam hati.

"Ah, lebih cocok juga Choi Kibum" goda umma.

APA YANG UMMA KATAKAN?!

Lebih baik aku pura-pura tak mendengar saja, atau pura-pura memperhatikan Minho kurasa lebih baik.

Kusuapi pelan anak semata wayangku itu.

"Ini yang namanya Minho ya?" tanya Kibummie tiba-tiba.

Darimana dia tahu nama anakku? Jangan bilang Kibummie juga tahu status Minho! Pupus sudah harapanku memilikinya kalau benar. ANDWE!

"Ne, namanya Choi Minho. Dia anak..."

"angkat, ya anak angkatku" potongku cepat sebelum umma melanjutkan perkataannya. Ah, kalau aku mengatakan dia keponakanku, lalu bagaimana kalau Minho memanggilku? Tak mungkin bukan aku menyuruhnya memanggilku samchon atau ahjussi?

Kibummiepun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Terlihat raut wajah umma yang tidak terima, namun aku hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum tipis.

"Oh... Dia benar-benar lucu ya?" ujar Kibummie seraya mengelus pipi bulat anakku.

YANG BENAR SAJA! KAU BENAR-BENAR BERUNTUNG CHOI MINHO! DADDY JUGA MAU SEPERTIMU!

Minhopun terlihat tersipu ketika tangan halus nan putih itu menyentuh kulitnya.

YA TUHAN! Kau benar-benar ya, Choi Minho!

"Ah, lihatlah! Bahkan dia malu saat yeoja cantik sepertimu mengelus pipinya" ujar umma gemas akan tingkah cucunya.

Berbeda denganku yang terlihat kesal pada makhluk kecil di pangkuanku ini.

Minhopun dengan tak tahu malunya mendorong kotak makannya pada Kibummie dan mengambil sendok yang kupegang, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Kibummie.

Aigoo! Choi Minho! Kau benar-benar membuat daddy malu! Sebenarnya sikap siapa yang kau tiru, hah! Jangan sampai sifat dan sikap ibumu yang kau tiru!

Kulihat, Kibummie malah terkekeh pelan saat sendok kecil itu ada di tangannya.

"Sepertinya Minho ingin disuapi Kibummie" ujar umma diiringi nada menggoda.

Aku juga mau disuapi Kibummie, umma!

"Ah, appamu menyuruh umma datang ke kantornya. Sepertinya ada yang penting" ujar umma setelah melihat handphonenya.

Dan aku tahu, ITU ADALAH BOHONG!

"Umma pergi dulu ya. Ah, Kibummie, titip Siwonnie dan Minhonnie dulu ya!" pamit umma disertai ejekan didalamnya.

"Kau tidak sedang terburu-buru, kan?" lanjutnya.

"Tidak, umma. Saya tidak ada kuliah hari ini"

Bahkan aku hafal semua jadwal kuliahmu Kim ah CHOI KIBUM. Dan aku tahu hari ini kau ada jam kuliah pagi, kau melewatkannya.

"Kebetulan sekali. Bye Minho!" ujar umma setelah mengecup pelan kening Minho.

Pintu kamarpun tertutup, dan keheninganpun mulai tercipta.

"Mamamamammmmm" ujar Minho tak sabar memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi.

"Minho mau makan ya?" tanya Kibummie lembut. Disuapkannya makanan yang ada di kotak makan itu dengan sabar.

Akupun menatap Kibum takjub. Darimana dia bisa menyuapi seorang bayi dengan sangat telaten begini? Benar-benar istri idaman.

Minhopun menerimanya dengan sangat gembira, berlebihan memang. Anak itu makan dengan begitu lahap.

"Minho belum makan ya?" tanya Kibummie halus. Ah, suaranya itu begitu menyejukkan.

"Bahkan tadi pagi dia sudah sarapan" jawabku sedikit malas.

Ah, anak kecil ini benar-benar mengganggu saja. Apa dia juga menyukai Kibummie sama sepertiku? Sepertinya iya. Lihat saja, daritadi pandangan mata kecil bulatnya itu tak pernah lepas dari sosok cantik Kibummie. Choi Siwon tak akan kalah darimu, Choi Minho!

"Ah, begitu ya. Nafsu makannya benar-benar besar ya" ujar Kibummie.

"Ya, sampai-sampai dia jadi gemuk begini" ujarku mengejek Minho.

"Justru karena Minho gemuk, jadi menggemaskan" kata Kibummie.

Minhopun menyeringai kearahku sekilas. Hei, Kibummie itu milikku, bocah!

"Aaaa!" merasa diabaikan sejenak, Minhopun melebarkan mulut kecilnya.

Aigoo, kenapa denganmu Choi Minho?

Waktupun bergulir, dan kini kotak makan Minho telah bersih tak bersisa.

"Oh ya, Siwon-ssi. Sebenarnya kedatanganku kemari ingin mengantarkan tas dan ponselmu yang tertinggal" ujar Kibummie seraya menunjuk tasku yang tadi diletakkannya di sofa.

"Ah, aku melupakannya. Terimakasih, Kibum-ssi" ujarku.

Aih, aku bahkan melupakan tas dan ponselku. Ceroboh sekali Choi Siwon!

"Boleh kutahu darimana kau mengetahui aku ada disini?" tanyaku.

Minho kini tengah sibuk dengan mainan-mainannya, apalagi dengan segala jenis mainan kodok yang digemarinya. Jangan sampai calon menantuku nanti seekor kodok.

"Eum, sebenarnya tadi aku mendengarkan saat kau menelpon menyebut nama Minho, kemudian Kyuhyun menelfon seseorang dan memberitahuku tempat ini. Sebenarnya, aku juga sudah menyuruh Kyuhyun saja yang kemari, tapi dia memaksaku" terang Kibummie.

Aigoo! Kyuhyun lagi, dan lagi. Apa yang ada diotak anak itu sebenarnya?

"Begitu rupanya" tanggapku. Hening kembali menyelimuti kamar ini.

Apa yang harus kukatakan sekarang? Apa aku harus , ah aku bingung sekarang!

Kami sekarang tengah duduk dilantai yang diselimuti karpet tebal. Sedangkan Minho, bermain didepan kami.

"Berapa umur Minho?" tanya Kibummie.

"9 bulan lebih" jawabku.

"Diusianya yang masih kecil ini, perkembangannya pesat sekali" ujar Kibummie menanggapi.

"Ne, kau benar. Anak ini bahkan terlalu hyperaktif" ujarku membenarkan.

"Maksudnya? Bukankah di umur-umur seperti Minho ini memang masa-masa banyak bergerak?" tanya Kibummie bingung.

"Tapi, hyperaktifnya keterlaluan. Sampai-sampai sekarang ada perban membalut kepalanya" jawabku.

Memang anak ini terlalu hyperaktif. Atau mungkin itu hanya caranya saja agar mendapatkan perhatian?

"Memangnya apa yang membuat Minho diperban begini?" tanya Kibummie seraya menatap Minho simpati.

"Dia terjatuh dari kasur tadi pagi" jawabku singkat.

Apa aku juga harus menceritakan kronologis bagaimana Minho terjatuh? Kurasa jawabanku tadi sudah cukup.

"Aigoo, kasihan sekali" ujar Kibummie, kemudian memeluk lembut tubuh kecil itu.

AAAAHHH! AKU JUGA MAU DIPELUK! Anakku ini benar-benar membuatku iri saja.

Sesaat, Kibummiepun melepas pelukannya. Sontak, Minhopun merengek dan mengulurkan lengan kecilnya pada Kibummie. Bahkan dia melupakan kodok-kodoknya.

Choi Siwon, kau harus sabar! SABAR!

Kibummiepun kembali memeluk sayang anakku itu. Andaikan saja aku yang dipeluk!

Bahkan sekarang Minho sudah berada dipangkuan Kibummie. Benar-benar tak tahu malu!

"Sepertinya Minho menyukaimu" ujarku.

"Apa terlihat begitu?" tanyanya yang kujawab dengan anggukkan.

"Andai saja Minho sudah besar, akan kujadikan dia suamiku" ujar Kibummie frontal.

APA TADI?! SUAMI?! YANG BENAR SAJA! CHOI KIBUM AKAN MENJADI ISTRI SAH CHOI SIWON BUKAN CHOI MINHO!

"Untungnya dia masih bayi" lirihku pelan.

"Ne?" tanya Kibummie.

"Bukan apa-apa" jawabku dengan senyuman jokerku.

"Oh iya, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanyaku agak sungkan.

"ah, lebih tepatnya permintaan. Bisakah kau memanggilku tanpa embel-embel ssi?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?" tanya balik Kibummie.

Apa ya? Nama panggilan, nama panggilan... Wonnie? Ah itu terlalu manis, eum... Oppa? Benar, oppa saja. Diakan lebih muda dariku.

"Bagaimana kalau oppa?" ujarku memberi pendapat.

Kibummiepun terlihat tengah berfikir.

"Memangnya setua apa kau?" tanya Kibummie diluar dugaan.

Hampir saja aku mengeluarkan tawaku, namun kutahan yang akhirnya senyumlah yang keluar.

"Lebih tua darimu pastinya" jawabku santai.

Kibummie mengernyit heran. "Kau tahu umurku?" tebaknya.

"Tentu saja" jawabku lancar.

Kibummiepun semakin terlihat heran. "Ah, terserah. Kupikir oppa bukan panggilan yang buruk" ujarnya pada akhirnya.

Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir panggilan 'chagi' atau 'yeobo' kurasa lebih romantis. Hahaha...

"Lalu, aku harus memanggilmu apa?" tanyaku. Tak mungkinkan aku menyebutnya 'panggilan sayang'?

"Panggil saja seperti yang lainnya, Kibummie" jawab Kibummie santai.

Yah, padahal yang kuinginkan adalah panggilan spesial yang berbeda.

"Kau tak menyukainya?" tanya Kibummie setelah melihat raut wajah kecewa yang kutampakkan.

Buru-buru kuganti wajah kecewaku dengan tersenyum. "Tidak, aku menyukainya"

'Menyukaimu lebih tepatnya' lanjutku dalam hati.

"Dengan begini, kita seperti orang yang sudah lama mengenal" ujar Kibummie.

Aku memang sudah mengenalmu sejak lama Kibummie.

"Ne, kau benar" ujarku membenarkan.

"Bolehkah aku pamit sekarang?" tanya Kibummie.

Kenapa harus pamit sekarang Kibummie? Padahal aku berharap kau bisa lama disini.

"Tentu saja" jawabku dengan nada setenang mungkin.

"Minho-ya, immo pulang dulu ne?" ujar Kibummie pada Minho yang masih tenang dipangkuannya.

Setelah Kibummie menurunkan Minho dari pangkuannya, barulah Minho bereaksi. Bayi kecil itu kembali merangkak keatas pangkuan Kibummie. Ah, kau memang pintar Choi Minho! Daddy mendukungmu!

Kembali Minho berada dalam pangkuan Kibummie. "Minho-ya, immo mau pulang" ulang Kibummie dan kembali menurunkan Minho dari pangkuannya.

Sebelum anak itu kembali ke pangkuannya, Kibummiepun berdiri, menghasilkan pecahnya tangis Minho.

"HUEEEEEEE!" Minhopun menangis keras seraya memeluk kaki jenjang milik Kibummie.

Sebenarnya aku ingin membiarkan saja Minho seperti itu, tapi apa yang akan dipikirkan Kibummie nanti kalau aku diam saja?

Kugapai tubuh kecil itu kemudian memeluknya kedalam dekapanku. "Ssstttt... Immo mau pulang, Minho tidak boleh menangis" ujarku menenangkannya.

"HUEEE!" Bukannya mereda, tangisan Minho semakin kencang saja.

Good, Minho-ya! Kau memang anak daddy yang paling daddy sayangi!

Kulihat, tatapan Kibummie pada Minho kini. Ah, kurasa Minho melakukan pekerjaan yang bagus.

Kibummiepun mengambil alih bayi gemuk itu dari pelukanku, kemudian menimangnya pelan.

"Minho tak boleh menangis, nanti immo sedih loh" ujar Kibummie seraya menghapus pelan air mata Minho dengan jarinya.

Minhopun kini hanya terisak, tak seperti tadi. Bayi tembam itu mencengkram kuat pakaian yang dikenakan Kibummie.

Akupun kembali menatap takjub akan yeoja itu, benar-benar memiliki jiwa keibuan yang besar.

"Bisa oppa buatkan susu formula untuk Minho?" tanya Kibummie membangunkan lamunanku.

Ya Tuhan! Choi Minho!

Sekarang Minho tengah menepuk-nepuk dada Kibummie yang tertutup pakaiannya. BENAR-BENAR TAK TAHU MALU!

Entah sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan kalau Minho itu tak tahu malu untuk hari ini.

"Ne" ujarku patuh.

Kuambil susu bubuk yang tadi dibawakan baby sitter. Jujur saja, aku tak tahu bagaimana takaran untuk membuatnya. Biasanya baby sitter yang membuatnya.

Kibummie yang melihatku kebingunganpun mulai mengintruksikan takaran yang benar.

Hebat! Bagaimana dia bisa tahu hal-hal seperti ini?

"Ini" ujarku sembari memberikan sebotol susu formula untuk Minho.

Minhopun dengan semangat meminum susu formula itu. Ah, kalau seperti ini, kami seperti keluarga saja. Ayah, ibu, dan anak. Benar-benar sempurna bukan? Hahaha, memikirkannya saja membuatku tersenyum sendiri.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Minhopun tertidur dalam pelukan Kibummie.

Minho-ya! Kenapa kau harus tidur sekarang!

Kibummie membaringkan Minho diatas kasur, kemudian menyelimutinya dan mengecup dahi Minho pelan.

"Aku pulang dulu, oppa" pamit Kibummie.

"Ne. Hati-hati di jalan!" ujarku.

Kibummiepun keluar dari ruang rawat Minho dan aku menatapnya sedih. Andai saja Minho tidak tidur dan terus merengek, Kibummie pasti masih disini.

.

TBC?/END?

FULL SIBUM! Mian kalo mengecewakan.

Ditunggu RnRnya! 


End file.
